It's Time
by puckishprosecutor
Summary: How I see this season playing out.  Some spoilers.  Will be M later


This is how I see the season panning out and how B&B wind up together.

Some minor spoilers may be involved.

It's time

Part 1:

Seeley Booth had been in emotional turmoil since Temperance Brennan had told him it had been a mistake to turn him down.

Part of him had wanted to tell her he loved her and take her home and make love to her for days on end.

But the other part of him was the loyal man who had another woman back at his apartment.

He even later told Hannah what Brennan had said and she had understood and heck the women remained friends.

And he did love Hannah. She was wonderful and would be the easy choice. They could be happy together and she was a good woman and they had fun together.

But she was a lot of things but the thing she wasn't was Temperance Brennan.

No matter how hard he tried he couldn't move on. It's not that Hannah wasn't bad she would be wonderful for 99.999999 percent of the male population of the universe.

Unfortunately it wasn't for him.

Even in an act of stupid desperation he had proposed to her. But she had said "No" because while she loved him and they loved each other they didn't belong together for the long term.

So while it broke her heart she turned him down and said that it was over between them. They could still be friends but they both deserved to be with someone they belonged with. She was sure there was someone out there right for her for the long haul.

But he clearly belonged with Temperance. She said, "Don't go be with her right away. Sort yourself out and when the time is right the two of you will be together. You love her, Seeley and she loves you. I just want to someday find that kind of love with someone myself. I am sad this is ending and will be mightily pissed off if I find out you two aren't together within a year. I might come back not to be with you but to give you a swift kick in the butt."

And she was off to a new assignment covering the Middle East conflicts. Before she left she went to say goodbye to Hodgins, Sweets Angela and Cam and gave Sweets an envelope and asked him to give it to Brennan when he felt the time was right.

She then went to say goodbye to Brennan and just said she and Booth were over and she was leaving town.

After Hannah skipped town Booth was in some turmoil but he knew she was right on all counts. Hannah had in reality been the consolation prize someone he could be happy with but not be right with. And he had loved her in a way.

He decided to turn to Sweets. Through Sweets he was made to realize he didn't feel he deserved the kind of happiness he could have. Because of the abuse he had suffered as a kid part of him didn't believe he deserved to be happy.

Sweets helped him deal with the real reason he had been with Hannah. Believing he wasn't good enough to be with Brennan and didn't deserve the happiness combined with him thinking Brennan wouldn't ever want a relationship caused it. It didn't make him bad it was just what had happened to him over the years.

For her part Brennan decided to stay back and let it play out. She hadn't expected Booth to show up at her door the second of the breakup and wasn't even sure he would and decided to let it play out and let Booth deal with it as time went by.

They worked together and were even more back to the bantering and bickering. Nothing was brought up between them about the breakup except for her telling him she was sorry it hadn't worked out since he deserved happiness.

Angela and their other friends decided to stay out of it too. Angela was busy being pregnant and she and Hodgins were getting ready for their baby and Cam was busy being in love and being a mom to Michelle.

Finally Sweets told Booth that he felt he was ready to go after a relationship with Brennan but to tread carefully.

Booth thanked him and realized to himself that if he married Brennan Sweets just made choosing his best man even harder than it would have been before. It would have been between Hodgins and Jared and now Sweets was in the mix.

But he was getting ahead of himself but he had more hope than he had ever had. And he believed he deserved the happiness that could lie ahead of them.

Sweets also realized it was time to give Brennan Hannah's letter.

Sweets went over to Brennan's office and gave her the letter.

Brennan went to her desk and opened it and read

"Dear Temperance:

During my relationship with Seeley we became friends and I learned to respect you and admire you as a person and a professional.

What Seeley and I had was special and I truly believed he loved me in his way and I loved him but we weren't meant to be together.

I could have made him happy and we would have been happy but he wouldn't have had the kind of happiness he would have with you because you are the person he belongs with.

So go and be happy with him. I asked Sweets to give this to you after some time because I felt right away would be wrong.

When the time comes you will both know it would be right.

Just give me enough of a heads up so I can come back to DC for your wedding. I know you say you don't believe in marriage but you believe in Seeley and that is enough.

Always

Hannah"

Brennan realized Hannah was right and that after they had let the short time pass and dealt with the breakup and not rushed into things that would be best.

They had been trapped in an elevator together after the breakup and things had almost happened between them but they had stopped short because it wasn't time yet.

So on a Thursday night in May Brennan was sitting in her office working on her computer.

Booth walked in and simply said "It's time" 

Brennan asked "Time for what"

Booth answered "Time for us."…..

To be continued…

And I will update this soon. My muse is back!


End file.
